cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franzharia
Information Franzharia is made up of the lands of Somalia, along with the Seychelles Islands, and Mauritius. It also has interests in Newfoundland. For the greater part of it's early existance, it has either been a Dictatorship, Imperial Monarchy, or Imperial Republic. Few records are available from pre-Nihongo, as the borders were closed, and the National Archives remain off-limits to foreigners. Timeline Youth Era *6/14/2008 8:36:53 PM - The first Republic of Franzharia is formed *Approx. 6/16/08 - 1RF joins the Confederation of Organized Nations *8/23/2008 12:17:50 AM - Nihongo declares war on Franzharia, resulting in a stunning overnight defeat of the young republic *8/23/2008 2:15:28 PM - Nihongo Invasion ends with Cease Fire, The First Republic declared dead, Anarchy ensues while a new gov't is established. *8/23/2008 04:43 PM - The Second Republic declares it's intention to seek international recognizance *8/24/08 11:53 PM - Abolishment of State-mandated Religious Practice of Sihkism, Constitution amended to allow for Freedom of Religion and Seperation of Church and State. *8/25/08 - Emperor Rukia IV cedes administrative power to the High Council and Senate, Prime Minister Ranather named Lord High Chancellor *8/25/08 - Assists Transvaal in it's war to liberate the Terrorist-controlled Arctica, after it's leader Vedran is deposed in a bloody coup. Franzharia is tasked with defending the sealanes between Transvaler-held Arctica South, and the Franzharian island of Reunion. ---- The Heron War On August 25th 2008, the legal government of Arctica was effectively destroyed by a radical wing of it's military, the Herons. A mysterious 'General X', later revealed to be Second-in-Command of the Herons Adam Lex, seized power, forming the 'Arctican Provisional Government'. Unbeknownst to just about everyone, Vedran, the deposed ruler of Arctica, had indeed survived. He had escaped to Rebel Army Territory, and through their channels denounced the APG. Along with RA, the governments of Kanteero, Uberstein Empire, Transvaal, and Franzharia, had all declared the APG illegal, through various statements, that were summarily denounced by the APG, but it was Vedran, revealing himself, that 'put the final nail in the coffin.' Transvaal later led a coalition, known as Operasie Vrynoordië, or Operation Free Arctica, including the Transvaler Seemag (Navy), the Franzharian Coast Guard, Anti-piracy Battalions, and deployment of its newly formed 'Madagascar Expeditionary Forces' led by Johan Deteeoven, the Kanteerian Navy and 60,000 soldier deployment, and a 50,000 RA soldier deployment. The current Coalition Military HQ is stationed at Tulear. On August 28th, in it's first action, the Franzhar MEF, having set up it's frontline camp at the small village of Fandriana, just south of the Transvaler battles near Antisirabe was attacked by Rebellious elements sortly after 3pm. The defending MEF lost 357 soldiers and 2 tanks while killing 441 Rebel soldiers and destroying 3 tanks. Transvaal Report: Field Marshal Paul Cruywagen today (August 30) declared a unilateral ceasefire in its conflict with rebels in Arctica. "Enough blood has been shed by both sides. It is now time to sit down and discuss a peaceful solution. We have shown the provisional rebels that they will not be tolerated in Southern Africa. The time is now to work towards a solution to re-establish Vedranian sovereign rule over the whole of Madagascar". On September 9th, Franzharia announced it was recalling half of its Troops, effectively ending it's involvement in the war. ---- Federation Era *8/26/08 - The Imperial Federation of Franzharia is officially incorporated with Lord High Chancellor Ranather as head of state, Joslik Rukia IV as Figurehead Emperor, and the High Council of Ministers forming the Executive brach, the Imperial Senate continuing in it's role as the Legislative branch, and the High Court as the Judicial branch of the new beauracracy. *8/27/08 - IFF declares all Arctican refugees to be conditional citizens of the Federation. *8/27/08 - IFF declares it's intention to annex the Seychelles Islands *8/27/08 - TNN - PORT LOUIS, Franzharia - The Turkish cruiser ship, TNS Adana, steamed into port in Port Louis after a journey through the Indian Ocean. The ship, led by Admiral John Khalis, had embarked upon the journey to pick up three officers of the ATU Korps (Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps, or Elite Terror Investigation Corps), to assist the Republic of Turkey into combating the ever-stubborn WAF. *8/28/08 - Franzhar MEF, engaged by Rebellious elements shortly after 3pm. The defending MEF lost 357 soldiers and 2 tanks while killing 441 Rebel soldiers and destroying 3 tanks. *8/30/08 - Transvaal claims victory in the Arctican Liberation, and declares a unilateral ceasefire. *8/30/08 - Executive Decree #575 - WAF, FAF, TWP, and Mexican Cartels organizations declared 'Enemies of the State" *8/31/08 - Sub-minister of the Exterior Kanz Corpar assassinated by FAF agents in response to Franzharian and Transvaler statements regarding the FAF *9/2/08 - Emperor Joslik Rukia IV dies of Congestive Heart Failure. Age: 87 years, Tenure: 64 years *9/5/08 - Franzharia begins covert ops in Ghost In A Shell, in support of Cobra, to rescue foreign civilians being illegally detained. *9/5/08 - Franzharia withdraws from GIAS after Slavorussian objections. *9/7/08 - Franzharia sends 50 units of Tech to Transvaal to complete an earlier agreement. *9/8/08 - Regent Ocato von Smesnil killed by sniper fire while attempting to assasinate Chancellor Ranather at the funeral of Emperor Rukia IV. *9/9/08 - Legislative Election Day - 3rd Quarter *9/9/08 - A Reformist/Socialist/Conservative Coalition is elected into power, with the Reformists holding Majority Status in both houses of the Legislature *9/11/08 - Praetors and Advisory Council abolished, elections announced to restructure executive branch *9/12/08 - Declan Everest, Conservative Party, elected Prime Minister *9/13/03 - Franzharia and Bohovia sign a Multi-treaty Alliance *9/14/08 - Reform Party disbands *9/15/08 - Along with The Wilson Empire and Sarnungian Republic, Franzharia declares war on People of Freedom *9/17/08 - Franzharian Nationalist Party takes control of the Senate after Emergency Elections are called *9/17/08 - Coalition forces are victorious in the war with People of Freedom *9/17/08 - Franzharia becomes a member of the Nationalist Axis, signs the Condor Pact Nationalist Era *9/18/08 - South Newfoundland incorporated into the Federation as a 'Military Zone' *9/18/08 - South Newfoundland split into the South Newfoundland Military Complex and the LibNat Franzharian Autonomous Republic (LFAR) *9/18/08 - LFAR officially incorporated *9/18/08 - Franzharian Afrikaners Front (FAF) destroyed, 136 arrests *9/18/08 - ATU Officers raid the Socialist Part HQ, 17 arrests *9/19/08 - Chancellor Ranather announces his Engagement to Merina Elves, Duchess of Seychelles *9/19/08 - Empress Anastasia invokes the Rites of Succession for Ranather to become Emperor, No decision made *9/20/08 - Franzharia sends massive Humanitarian Aid to The Prussian Domain *9/20/08 - Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps Agents are dispatched to Prussia to combat the WAF *9/21/08 - Chancellor Ranather and Duchess Merina Elves Rukia wed at Imperial Palace *9/21/08 - Transvaal sends 3,000,000 in exchange for a second Technology Production Deal *9/22/08 - Chancellor Ranather crowned as 22nd Emperor Soverign of Franzharia *9/24/08 - Citing increased decay, Franzharia moves to occupy Somalia Somalian War *9/25/08 - Imperial forces win the Battle of Muqdisho, cementing Franzharian control of Central Somaliland. *9/25/08 - Legionnaires make a light night push to the Rebel city of Marka. *9/26/08 - Imperial/Prussian/Ubersteinian/USNA Forces capture Marka *9/27/08 - Byzantine/Imperium of America Forces stabilize Kismaayo Region *9/27/08 - Transvaal begins air bombardment of Red Republic installations in South Somaliland *9/28/08 - Red Republic forces defeated *9/29/08 - Allied assault on North Somaliland begins *9/30/08 - Franzharia signs the Pan-Africa Accords, becoming a full member of the Pan-African Coalition *9/30/08 - Franzharian Nationalist Party wins a landslide victory in the Unification Elections *9/30/08 - Saborian forces capture the Shimbris Mountain -- *10/1/08 - FC Franzharia, the nation's first Soccer club, is formed *10/2/08 - Emperor Ranather is elected Deputy-President of the Pan-African Coalition *10/3/08 - Franzharia becomes involved in the Great American Conquest *10/4/08 - Franzharia declares war on the Marxist Republic of Azzar Post War Era *10/8/08 - Franzharia recognizes peace with Tahoe, Pravus Ingruo *10/9/08 - South Somaliland granted autonomy as the Viceroyalty of the Dalmascan Empire *10/10/08 - Franzharia officially dissolves the LFAR, Emperor Ranather Embarks on World Tour *10/10/08 - Ranather visits the New Byzantine Empire *10/10/08 - The Jet carrying Ranather crashes at the Airport in Jericho, capitol of the Phoenix Empire, Ranather survives, but his pilot is killed *10/13/08 - Empress Merina, despite objections from the Court, heads for Phoenicia *10/13/08 - The System of Provincial Lordship is established, creating the positions of Marquis, Count, Viscount, and Baron *10/14/03 - Facing the prospect of permanent incapacitation from injuries sustained in the Air Crash, Ranather undergoes a Full-body Cyberization, performed at the Politechnika Warszawska, in the Polskiego Imperium. *10/14/08 - Empress Merina visits Prussia *10/17/08 - Ranather hosts the Conference of Novorograd at his retreat in Novorossiysk. Government High Council *'Emperor of State:' Ranather von Duscherer Rukia - None *'Chancellor:' VACANT *'Prime Minister:' Declan Everest - Conservative *'Minister of State:' Yuniesky Ukev - Conservative :*Sub-Minister of the Interior: Jan Tolong - Franzharian Nationalist :*Sub Minister of the Exterior: Gregori Teso - French Nationalist *'Minister of Defense:' Fredrik Solmiz - Franzharian Nationalist :*Secretary of the Coast Guard: Imlin Jano - Conservative :*Secretary of the Legion: Togan Takahara - Franzharian Nationalist Royal Family * Empress Merina Elves Rukia * Lady Anastasia Helriv Rukia, Empress Emeritus * Crown Prince Geldall Rukia II Provincial Lordships *Marquis of Djibouti: Gundalyne Obkyealaaso *Marquis of The Hornlands: Gary Holmes *Marquis of Puntland: Ryoda Domo-oklabassto *Marquis of The Imperial Province: Haj Gohm *Marquis of Dalmasca: Lord Vayne Lesser Officers *Viceroy of Dalmasca: Joshua Wallace *Administrator of Education: Diedara Tudrel *Administrator of FINA: Redrov Kleskan :*FINA Lead Reporter: Snyder Gloganivik Military Imperial Legion NOTE: These numbers are from CNRP. They represent equal divisions of the 10x multiplier applied to 1,920 soldiers as of 10/18/08. Notable Figures * General Ikizumi Hasegawa - Somalia Campaignhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=35537 * Commander Jonathan Deteeoven - Arctican Campaign, POF War Special Forces *Dragon's Claw - Classified Elite Forces *ATU Korps (Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps, roughly tranlates to Elite Terror Investigation Corps) Demographics/Politics Franzharia is a Federal Empire, with a 3-prong system of Government. The Executive Branch is headed by the Emperor, the non-elected Head-of-State, the Prime Minister runs the day to day operations of the Empire, serving as it's de facto second in command. The Legislature is made up of the Imperial Senate, elected every twelve weeks, and the Imperial Representatives, elected every 12 weeks. The High Court is the highest Judiciary body in the Empire. The Empire is split into four Provinces, three Enclaves, and one Viceroyalty (Dalmascan Empire). Ethnic Dispersion: *''German'' - 73% *''Somali'' - 10.5% *''French'' - 6.2% *''Indian/South Asian'' - 7.3% *''Creole'' - 1.5% *''Chinese'' - 1.5% Political Party Affiliations -Senate of Sept 08 Elections *''Franzharian Nationalist Party'' - 10 seats [Majority] *''Conservative Party'' - 8 seats [Primary Opposition] *''New Age Party'' - 4 seats *''Parti Nationaliste Français Nationalist Party'' - 1 seat *''Reichist Schism'' - 1 seat *''Eastern Bloc'' - 1 seat Religion *''Roman Catholicism'' - 50% *''Islam'' - 45% *''Buddhism'' - 2.5% *''Adventist Protestantism'' - 2% *''Hinduism'' - 0.5% International Relations Treaties *Optional Defense Pact - Tibet *Friendship Pact, Non Aggression Pact, Open Borders Pact, Economic Pact - Bohovia *Viceroyalty - Dalmascan Empire *Mutual Defense Pact - New Byzantine Empire *BLOC Agreements - Pan-African Coalition, Diamond of Love, REPO Diplomatic MIssions NOTE: {Franzharian Emissary} - Emissary *Nationalist Axis: {Representative not yet assigned} *Alexandrovosk: {Heinrik Fasckvik} - Kozlov *Articuno Islands: {Rick Haines} - McGregor *Atrapsos: {William Sharpe} - [Atrapsos has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *Bohovia: Multi-treaty Alliance, No Embassy Exchange *Byzantine Empire: {Gregory Nolmvitz} - Davoli *Cobra Organization: {Nikolai Mazeltov} - Moltav *Colstream: {Erik Blake} - Nicholas *Forever Battlefield: {Edward Kreft} - Balney *Garretian Federation: {Alexei Drenov} - Andropov *Imperium of America: {Arnold Wells} - Jimenez *J Andres: {Esther Raminas} - Schuler *Kyokujitsu Teikoku: {Toru Kanagawa} - [Kyokujitsu Teikoku has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *Land of 1000 Swords: {Kra Helonvitz} McGovern *Nedland: {Xander Kayleb} - Jeruzel *Novak: {Loku Yaliesaalasso} - [Novak has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *Neo Japan: Terminated *New Cymru: {Aryn Sarethi} - Price *Promised Land: {Ferdinand Ebelmann} - Summers *Republic of Arizona: Nation Collapsed *Republic of Mexico: Nation Collapsed *Rossiyskaya: {Franz Ivanodomiv} - Khrushchev *The Confederation: {Valerie Omell} - w Kot *The Phoenix Empire: {Roald LeSaille} - Vukelić * The Republic - CNRP Nation NOT the Alliance: {Yevon Kand} - Potempkin *The Villages: {Setefani Kraft} - Bogdov *Tibet: {Garridan Tylger} - Tseng Ch'an *Transvaal: {Richard von Selkirk} - Smit Jonkers *Tyranar: {Ryan Dolmnovick} - Petrok *Uberstein Empire: {Johan de Snyers} - Kregmann *USNA: {Ansilimat Drake} - [USNA has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *The Uyghur Empire: { } - [ ] *Ustio: {Franz Slyke} - Chuikov *Vaule: {Saryon Rassmussen} - Dejanović *Viniland: Terminated *Weimar Republik: {Roland Dhuko} - [Weimar Republik has not yet assigned an Ambassador] State Declarations/State Support * Sahrani - War of the Black Hand * Tibet - General Peaceful Terms * Uberstein Empire - National Lockdown * Colstream - National Day of Prayer/Mourning * Transvaal - Operasie Vrynoordië (Operation Free-Arctica) Category:Nations of AfricaCategory:Franzharia